


The Chaos Of One Blue Haired Girl

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chaotic Children, I don't know what the fuck this is, I wrote this six months ago and forgot about it, Pure Crack, This had lots of tags, adoption wars, but they have been deleted on accident three times now, have this., on accident, so I give the fuck up., so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: ... I don't even know how to summarize this. Marinette gets adopted by a lot of famous people who fight over her.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 36
Kudos: 487





	The Chaos Of One Blue Haired Girl

When Marinette was born, her parents expected great things from her. Perhaps she wouldn't be famous like Cheng Sifu, but she was their daughter and had stars in her eyes. They never expected their girl to start designing clothes, but was it really all that different from baking? All the different textures, patterns, colors, and materials… No, they decided, it wasn't that hard to make the leap from baking to designing. Though they truly never expected the way famous people would react to their daughter. It was like she was a magnet for them.

Gabriel Agreste was their daughter's first official casualty seeing as Nadia Chamack was doomed from the beginning, being friends with the girl's parents and Cheng Sifu was, in fact, a relative. After the hat competition, it wasn't uncommon for the girl to be invited to the mansion or even for the designer to be seen in public with her, discussing fabrics and different things they could use for a design.

She was ultimately the person to convince Gabriel that public school would be good for his son, teaching him how to interact with normal people (or as normal as people at her school were) and how to tell the difference between a friend and a backstabber. Gabriel coldly informed his son and daughter ward apprentice that Adrien would be allowed to navigate his school of choice as long as Marinette attended the school with him. Gabriel also informed the babbling girl that all expenses would be paid by him as he was the one asking her. He did not have adoption papers filled out, exempting the date, for the girl, and Nathalie was a dirty rotten liar if she said otherwise.

Gabriel offered to assist the girl in beginning her own fashion empire, teaching her all he knew about designing and running a business. Marinette, in turn, helped inspire the man more than ever. He couldn't be outdone by her after all and taught him that people responded better to kindness with the occasional iron fist than vice versa. The brand Gabriel flourished and the employees working harder than ever. This continued even well after Marinette officially left the company to start her own.

The second casualty was Chat Noir who was technically the unofficial first, but he fell for Ladybug before Marinette. Be simply continued to visit the girl after Evilillstrator. It was not uncommon to see the cat stop by the bakery's roof for a snack and hot chocolate (or one of Marinette's energy recipes, but no one was allowed to speak of the secret menu) before going on his way. He took to gaming for a while if he was free after the Gamer, and taught Marinette how to pull off the perfect prank. He was going to teach her how to sneakily steal something then realized right before he began the lesson that he was missing his baton, tail-belt, and controller. The three items were nowhere to be seen, and he hadn't even seen Marinette move. Suddenly the class's talk about Marinette having a problem with temporarily stealing things to solve her problems wasn't quite as exaggerated as he'd thought. He had to teach Marinette the basics of fencing for her to agree to give his things back. He suspected that he would never know how she managed to fit his things in a purse smaller than his controller.

The third celebrity to fall under Marinette's rule was Jagged Stone. Chloè Bourgeois was extremely jealous, how could a baker's daughter charm people so easily?, and so demanded her father make Marinette a goffer. She never expected it to lead to the girl not only meeting Jagged Stone, but also becoming one of his favorite humans. Chloè threw a fit the first time a picture of Jagged Stone and Dupain-Cheng hanging out together was posted. One could only see Marinette's back, but anyone who knew her could recognize her. 

Marinette herself was amazed at how quickly Jagged declared himself her uncle- as was his assistant, Penny. "I swear he's never done this before." The assistant explained. "He isn't the biggest fan of people, he prefers animals. I don't know why he's suddenly so gungho about having shared custody with your parents."

Marinette smiled at her. "It's okay! My parents are used to it! Gabriel Agreste was the same way, just less vocal about his excitement."

"Oh my god." Penny rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what Gabriel's assistant had to deal with. (Nathalie sneezed as she found and destroyed yet another set of adoption papers.)

In hindsight, Audrey Bourgeois never stood a chance either. Especially after Marinette helped her connect with her daughter. Marinette was pulled into her family just as quickly as anyone else's, even Chloè welcoming her. How could she hate the girl that gave her the best present ever? People were shocked when the mayor and Queen of Fashion announced that they had three daughters (Chloè, Sabrina, and Marinette), though only Marinette stayed hidden, refusing the spotlight yet again. She never saw the war in the shadows, Gabriel, Jagged, and Audrey fighting over her.

Tsurugi Tomoe and Tsurugi Kagami had held out for a short time, as Kagami was convinced that Marinette was a rival for Adrien's affections. Then she learned that Marinette and Adrien were only friends, though Gabriel Agreste swore up and down that they were siblings, and Marinette had actually helped set up their date. Kagami truly fell into the Marinette Claiming Wars when the girl somehow convinced her mother to allow her more free time. Tomoe refused to admit she was in the battle herself, skillfully hiding the need to threaten whoever claimed Marinette as theirs with her bokken. According to her daughter, Marinette not only visually fit into their family, but knew how to fence as well. That meant she won by default.

Lila Rossi, who really wasn't famous, hated Marinette upon meeting her. But no one holds out against her for long. Half of the class left Marinette, yes, but the girl still had several comrades, including Lila herself eventually befriending her. The Pro-Liar-Lila half of the class claimed Marinette manipulated and bullied Lila into refuting most of her former stories. Marinette ignored them until they realized just how stupid they really were. Granted it was only a few days later that they realized it, but they had damaged their relationship with her irreparably. Clara Nightingale claimed Marinette as her cousin not long after, slowly working her way to being her sister.

Tony Stark loved Marinette the minute he met her. Captain America… not so much. The first meeting with the girl occured when a mountain of fabric bowled over Tony and Steve, the Avengers having decided to visit Paris for a vacation. Both men were shocked when the tiny girl picked them up, amazed that the tiny girl knocked over not only Tony Stark, but Steve Rogers as well. Her face was bright red as she babbled apologies, brushing the dirt off of both of them before darting to collect her fabrics.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm such a clutz as to knock over Captain America! And Iron Man! I'm so sorry!"

Steve beamed at the girl. "Are you a fan?" Tony cackled at the scandalized look on the girl's face while Steve tried to apologise for whatever he said that horrified her.

"You look like America got drunk and its flag vomited on you!" She finally blurred out, face coloring when she realized what she said. Tony hit the ground from the force of his laughter.

"You!" He gasped. "I like you! I need Pepper! Or Jarvis! What's your name?"

"I um… I'm Marinette." The girl blushed heavily. "I'm so sorry for insulting you, Monsieur, but your costume has appalled my sense of fashion since the first time I saw it."

"But I'm Captain America!"

"You can represent your country without looking like a flag vomited on you." Marinette scolded. "If you want, I remodeled your costume. It's much easier on the eyes."

"Um… I can take a look at it? Are there any other Avengers you remodeled?"

"Yes." Was the girl's only reply. "I live just down the street, if you'll follow me." The two men said nothing, unless one counted Tony's laughter, as they followed the petite Parisian. 

She slammed into the back of a bakery, "Maman, Papa, I'm home! And I have guests!"

"Friends, family, or business?" Sabine called back.

"Business! Secret!" She added on as an afterthought, even though her parents already knew not to say anything about her work. Marinette pulled out two forms before getting her sketchbook. "I'm going to need you both to sign these before I open my sketchbook."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "These are non-disclosure agreements. Who are you to need these?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow right back. "Sign the NDA and you'll know. My agreement states that neither party, you or I, will tell anyone about working together. You can address me by my pseudonym freely, but cannot reveal my legal name until I reveal my own identity to the world. I will not speak of working with you or for you, or even meeting you. I take the privacy of my clients and myself very seriously."

"No one knows who you are?" Steve questioned.

"No one who hasn't signed one of those agreements, no. Even my classmates know nothing about this, exempting the few that have commissioned me for things and signed my form. I haven't had to worry about people who haven't signed randomly stopping by for a while now."

"Here's a question." Tony smirked. "How many superhero secret identities do you know?"

"I can't tell you that." Marinette was calm when she answered, refusing to snap at the man. "I already told you that I don't tell people who I work with. If they want people to know, they'll say something. The only time people know without them saying something is if they see my signature." Marinette indicated the hat she'd made for Gabriel Agreste's first design competition at her school. "My signature looks like regular embroidery for extra decoration. But if you turn it just right," she flipped the hat over, "you can see that it's my signature."

Tony's eyes lit up. "That's pretty smart. And that's coming from a verifiable genius."

"Thanks. Are you two going to sign the agreement or not?"

Steve held up his signed paper even as Tony snapped out a, "Fine!," before signing his own. "Now, who are you?" Tony demanded even as Steve asked to see the suit design. Marinette flipped through her sketchbook.

"I go by Fairy for my designs." She informed them, laying down her redesign of Captain America's suit. It was predominantly navy with a red jacket that had small white stars drawn on it, the shield having circles alternating between blue and red drawing in towards the center, a large white star in the center with a spattering of smaller ones surrounding it. Tony looked from the design, to Steve, to Marinette, then back again. 

"How the hell did you manage to make his theme fashionable?"

Marinette shrugged. "It's not hard to know what isn't an eyesore. The suit itself would be layered, soft cotton on the inside, Kevlar padding, then a tightly knit nylon on the outside. Two layers of protection with a layer for comfort on the inside. The jacket is the same, though there would also be metal layered down the spine in an armored style that could bend and twist to provide extra protection to your spine, or even be discarded and used to protect a civilian or used in lieu of a shock blanket. Or, if you have a mission that requires stealth, you can get rid of the eye-catching red and simply blend in with most places in the navy."

"Can I commission this from you?" Steve asked, suddenly very self conscious of his uniform.

"Of course!"

"Wait, you said that your signature is always on your work. Wouldn't designing for a hero be dangerous?"

Marinette raised her own eyebrow. "Aren't you a genius? Not all of my signatures are as in your face as my hat's. My signature would go on the inside of the jacket, and as I've already said, no one who knows who I am is at liberty to discuss who I am. Even if I didn't put my signature on the inside, it wouldn't be difficult to move some of the stars on the jacket to spell out Fairy. I am not an idiot, contrary to what some of my classmates believe."

"What metal would you use for the shield and jacket?" Tony demanded.

"I would have contacted you for assistance. I don't know what Captain America's shield is made of, but I would request the metal to be crafted by you yourself, as you've proven yourself with the Iron Man suits. If you had refused, I would have contacted a metalsmith that could construct one out of titanium or steel, and all I would have to do is paint his current shield."

Tony eyed the girl appreciatively. "You sound like you've done this before."

"I often deal with people that doubt my capabilities." They both knew what he actually meant, though Tony respected her skill with secrets. It was a skill he himself struggled with. Sure, he had managed not to out the entire Justice League's secret identities, but he outed his own almost as soon as he got it. 

"Got any designs for my suit?" Tony finally asked. 

The two artists ignored the shiver of fear that came from Steve when the spark appeared in her eye. It turned out that she had an entire sketchbook full of designs just for him, and half of another one. Tony Stark was officially added to the war for custody over Marinette Dupain-Cheng while Steve Rogers made it his life mission to keep her away from the other Avengers.

🔮

The final battle with Hawkmoth was quiet. Chat Noir had given up his Miraculous a few months before Hawkmoth's identity was tracked down, leaving Ladybug as the sole hero of Paris. Master Fu had taught her all he knew before passing on Guardianship, fortunately not having his hand forced by an akuma. This had, of course, happened before Chat Noir retired. 

The former Black Cat hadn't revealed his identity to her, instead sending his Kwami to her with his ring. He wanted to focus on the relationships in his life, on how to make them healthy and how to make sure his friends were good ones. She, of course, was told his true identity as soon as she stopped mourning his retirement. She found herself relying more and more on her friends or their families for assistance in battle. Viperion, or even Mamba (Juleka) when he was out of town, Ryuko, Golden Princess (formerly Queen Bee), Illusionist (Lila) or Illustrator (Nathaniel and Marc alternate depending on who's free), Bunnyx and Time Hop (Jalil), Kid Monkey, Pegasus, and Jade Turtle (formerly Carapace) had all become well known around Paris. But none of them knew what happened to Hawkmoth and Mayura. Even Ladybug denied knowing, simply stating that a civilian gave her the Miraculous with the request that she leave Hawkmoth and his partner alone. The city began to object, until Ladybug let them know that the villains had only wanted a dear family member back, and would be getting counseling as part of the agreement. 

Ladybug hadn't entirely lied when she told the press about Hawkmoth's defeat. But she didn't tell them anywhere near what had actually happened. She had discovered Hawkmoth's identity by accident, catching Gabriel and Nathalie rising through the floor in front of Madame Agreste's portrait shortly after Hawkmoth and Mayura had been active. All three of them had frozen where they were, unsure of what to do.

Marinette spoke before Gabriel could. "Why did you become Hawkmoth?"

The designer deflated. He knew he'd been caught. "I need to save Emilié." His voice was nearly a whisper. "She wore the Peacock Miraculous for a time, she loved to transform and turn things around us into little monsters to amuse us and play with Adrien. We didn't know that the brooch was broken until she got sick. She got sicker and sicker, and no one could figure out what was wrong with her. One day, she simply wouldn't wake up. Nothing anyone tried worked. It was written down on file that she's in a coma, even though the tests didn't indicate a comatose state. She's simply sleeping, and no one can wake her up."

Marinette bowed her head. "If I can wake her up, if I can heal her and Nathalie, will you give up the Miraculi and go to family counseling? You need to relearn how to connect with people, and get the pain of losing your wife, even temporarily, off your chest."

Gabriel's head snapped back to her from where he'd been staring at Emilié's painting. "Yes! I'd do anything." He told her, his voice desperate.

"Take me to her." Marinette demanded, joining the two adults on the platform. Gabriel quickly punched in the code to take them down to his lair, tapping his foot impatiently until they hit the ground floor. Marinette let Tikki out of her bag after they reached the cryotank. "What do you think?" She finally asked the goddess, "Can I heal her?"

Tikki danced through the air a little bit. "You and I can heal Nathalie just fine on our own." Tikki finally answered. "But you'll have to transform with me and Plagg at the same time, without Mullo's Divide as a buffer, to help her. She's been sick too long."

Marinette took a deep breath. "Then we'll do it."

"Marinette," Tikki warned, "you know that if you do this, you'll be stuck with some of my essence. You won't be able to ever get rid of it, and some of Plagg's may bleed through as well. It'll be imprinted upon your very soul."

"I know, Tikki. But I have to save her." Tikki sighed in reply to her holder. She had known how this would go the minute Gabriel mentioned his wife. "Tikki. Spots on." Her voice was quieter than it had ever been during a transformation. She quickly reached into her yo-yo, pulling out the box that held the Black Cat Miraculous. She slipped the ring onto her finger, ignoring Plagg's sorrowful look. "Tikki, Plagg, unify." Plagg flew into his ring, transforming her costume even as she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Marinette!" Gabriel's voice was frantic, he obviously hadn't known the strain using both Miraculi of Balance would cause on one's body. "Wait, no, we can try something else!" The man moved forward, intent on stopping her, only to realize he couldn't get any closer to her. His hands slammed against the invisible barrier. Nathalie was inside it, barely, but was laying on the ground, her energy drained from transforming earlier. 

Marinette turned to look at him, her eyes glowing white behind her mask. She wore a tunic styled top that was the iconic Ladybug red with spots, while her pants were black. Translucent wings could be seen on her back, and cat ears poked out the top of her long braid and her mask had the top half blood red with three black spots (two surrounding her eyes), the bottom black as night. But no matter how interesting her new costume was, Gabriel couldn't get past her eyes glowing white against her mask. Her voice was odd as she spoke. 

"There is no other way to help them. I am the only one who can." She smiled at him, "Do not worry. The power won't consume me." She moved to his wife, laying her hand on the top of the cryotank. The casing dissolved, Emilié floating in the air, a royal blue light being pulled out of her body, turning black when it touched Marinette's hand, then a shimmering white emitting from her other hand, growing brighter as more of the light was drawn from Emilié. His wife floated to the ground as the last of the light left her, white light traveling back into her from Marinette until she touched the floor.

Marinette floated her way to Nathalie, repeating the process she had followed with Emilié. Nathalie didn't take nearly as long, gently floating down even as Marinette's eyes glowed brighter. Her transformation abruptly fell, the girl crashing to the ground from where she had been floating nearly two feet in the air. Gabriel darted forward as soon as whatever barrier was blocking him fell, checking on Marinette first. Two small Kwamis laid beside her, stirring shortly after he lifted her. The black cat, Plagg, glared at him even as the ladybug, Tikki, slowly floated to Marinette's purse, pushing a few cookies out the bag. The cat joined her to eat, making a face from the sweetness of the cookie. Gabriel carried the girl to the couch he had brought down for Nathalie, sitting her down beside it only long enough to set up the pull out bed. He laid her on it before repeating the process with Nathalie and Emilié.

Nathalie was the first to wake, three hours after Marinette's collapse. Gabriel had brought food down for the four kwamis as well as his sketchbook (tablet), needing something to distract him. His head snapped up when he heard movement, spotting Nathalie sitting up. She gave him a quick nod, "Sir. What happened?"

Gabriel exchanged his sketching app for the security feeds in the lair. He passed it to his assistant, ignoring her gasp of surprise when Marinette fully powered up. "I've been calling her fully powered form Fairy. The kwamis told me that I cannot take the Miraculi off of her until she awakens. Taking them off would help us energize faster, but it'll kill her if she's been imprinted upon by the kwamis. The bond is too new."

Nathalie paled. "We killed her."

The ladybug Kwami flew into her face, closely followed by the black cat. "No you didn't. Marinette is the strongest holder I've ever had, and several of my other Ladybug's have survived this just fine. In fact, some of them did this several times. She'll sleep for a while to recharge. Then we'll know how much of my essence she took in, as well as whether or not some of Plagg's slipped in."

Plagg glared at the woman. "If Sugar Cookie does die, her death will be on your heads. I will not forgive you."

The six beings sat in silence as they waited, eventually falling asleep. The only one that remained awake was Plagg, who curled up in Marinette's hair in preparation for guarding her. 

It took two days for Emilié to awaken, three for Marinette. Gabriel had been on the verge of taking the girl to the hospital when she finally woke up. He had sent a notice to her parents and school that she would be assisting him with designing for the next few days, as he was horribly behind after all the recent akuma attacks. Which wasn't fully a lie. Her parents had been concerned, at first, until Gabriel informed them that her work would be presented as a grade and provide her extra time during her art centric classes to catch up on any school work she potentially missed. He himself entered a designing frenzy like none other, Nathalie taking on the responsibility of making sure he ate and doing her best to keep the other two females hydrated. 

Gabriel left his new designs with workers to actually make, dedicating the extra day Marinette slumbered to explaining the events of the past three years to his newly awoken wife. She was horrified and disappointed to learn that he had made their dear friends assist him in becoming a supervillain, though she was happy that they had a new daughter. (Nathalie's protests that the girl already had a loving, living family fell on deaf ears. Again. Especially after the girl woke up.)

When Marinette came to, it took her a minute, or seven, to remember what happened. It took her several more minutes to remember how to work her body. When she finally figured it out, her eyes flew open as she popped up to her feet. She was amazed that she didn't fall off the bed she was on, as she was standing at the very edge of it. "So you melded with both of us." Marinette jumped even higher and a shriek ripped its way out of her throat when Plagg spoke in her ear. 

Marinette finally noticed the other three people in the room, all three in varying states of alarm. She quickly took deep breaths to calm herself down, then looked to Gabriel. "How long was I out?" She was unsure as to whether or not she wanted the answer.

"Three days." The man informed her. "I made arrangements with the school, claiming you were sick and recovering here. Your parents are under the impression that we have had a designing spree that was school-approved. Adrien is currently at school, but I came clean to him yesterday. He connected the dots and realized that you're Ladybug."

Marinette blinked at the man. "Okay."

"Do you know how combining Plagg and Tikki affected you?" Nathalie asked.

Marinette shrugged. "I won't really know until all the side effects make themselves known. But I do know I was definitely imprinted on by both of them. I never would have been able to jump up like that or balance without Plagg. I'll have to wear both the Miraculi for at least five years, but it could be worse."

Gabriel stared blandly at the girl even as his wife took a tentative step forward. "Worse? How so?"

Marinette beamed. "Madame Agreste! You're awake! How do you feel?"

Emilié shook her head. "I feel fine. Side effects of my coma being magically induced. Now explain how things could be worse? You were unconscious for three days and suffering magical enhancements."

"I could have died when combining the Miraculi, burned up by the sheer power of them. It's happened before, though I don't think any of those people were accustomed to wielding Plagg or Tikki's Miraculous. I have used them both. Though that was my first time combining them. I wonder what my outfit looked like?" Marinette rambled. Gabriel silently pulled a picture of it up on his tablet to show her.

"I've been calling that form Fairy. Since you had the wings and all. I felt it was fitting."

Marinette nodded. "Plus it's already one of my names. I actually really like that design. I've been meaning to change up my normal outfit, and I think I found the perfect thing. Excluding the ears, mask, and glowing eyes, of course. Though that would be cool to have. Freak everyone out."

Gabriel shuddered. "Please promise to never do that again. I was terrified."

"I make no such promises."

🔮

By the time Spring Break rolled around, Marinette was not expecting to have her class invaded by celebrities. Tony Stark had stopped by the bakery three weeks beforehand with internship papers.

"You want my help in making Steve that outfit, right? And I'm positive you have other designs you want to take a crack at. Sign the papers and you can learn what Steve's shield is made out of."

Marinette had considered the man standing in her living rooms. "I've already gotten three internship offers from highly prominent designers- ones that gave me very lucrative offers and can teach me more about my chosen profession."

Tony appraised the girl. He hadn't considered her thinking of going with anyone else, sure the offer of designing Avenger costumes would lure her in. "How about a raised salary and I make Thor bring you back some unusual fabrics from Asgard?"

"We'll discuss the salary with my parents while we go over the contracts you brought. And you have to make Thor take me with him, I do not trust that man to pick fabrics."

Tony had mentioned something about being the only one to have custody before leaving (as well as maniacally laughing), concerning Marinette while making her parents laugh. So her class being invaded really shouldn't have come as big a surprise as it did.

Jagged was the first in the room, closely followed by Clara. "Nettie, love, what's this I hear about you going with Tony? I thought you were coming with me and Clara on tour!"

"What are you doing here?!" Marinette screeched, dragging her hand over her head (her braid prevented her dragging it through her hair). "I'm in school! Why couldn't you wait until lunch! Or! Or! Even better, wait until after school!"

"We tried to visit earlier, but the scary lady in the white coat made us wait!" Jagged exclaimed. 

"Mari, dove, why did you agree to intern with Tony? He can't help with your career!" Clara sang. "Come on tour with us!"

The door slammed open before Marinette could respond, Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois stalking in the room. "You can go to New York with Stark but not me? What can he give you that I cannot?" Audrey demanded, slamming her hands down on a desk.

Marinette shuffled awkwardly in her seat. "Guys, can we not wait until after school? Tomorrow's our last day before break, and I really want to leave on a high note." Her protests were in vain as Tony kicked the door open. 

"Kitten! Grab the Bee, the Bunny, and the Fox, we're leaving! Spring Break's starting early! Pepper needs to start honing Bee's talent, Natasha wants to meet her minions, and we have engineering to learn!"

"Oh my gods!" Marinette cried, slamming her head against her desk.

Adrien turned to look at her. "What did you do?" He demanded, words nearly lost in his laughter.

Before Marinette could respond, Bustier finally managed to connect with her inner Mendeleiev. "No one is taking my students out of my class without very good reason! Especially not without proof of consent from their parents!" The teacher snapped. She was usually calm and patient, but this was too much! Marinette was the class representative, not a dog rope! She needed to go to school and learn like a normal kid! It was bad enough she had been so badly traumatized by Nathaniel (and later her father as well) that she hid during akuma attacks, no matter who they were or when they occured. Now that akuma attacks were over, she was determined to help her students decompress and be kids. Even if that meant taking on extremely famous people.

The crowd gaped at her, various assistants darting into the room (including one very heavily pregnant Penny, closely followed by Fang) and grabbing their respective "boss".

Tony glared at all of them. "I have contracts! I get Kitten and three of her friends when they get out!"

"They are not yet out of school, Monsieur Stark! My students missed enough school over akuma attacks, especially Marinette! They need to finish this stretch out. If it were summer vacation you were trying to kidnap my students a day early for, I would be fine. But we actually still have information to cover today!" Caline scolded the man.

Pepper slammed her hand over his mouth before he could claim he had custody. The last thing she wanted was to hear Jagged screech that he was suing for custody again. "We apologise for their intrusion. We were discussing Marinette's prospects and lost sight of our charges for a moment. We'll get them out of here so that you can continue with your day." Pepper drug Tony out the room, closely followed by Nathalie and Gabriel, Jean Paul and Audrey Bourgeois, and Clara Nightingale followed Jagged when Penny glared at them. None of them noticed Fang had gone to Marinette and was hiding under her table, appreciating the pets he got from her and Alix.

Penny turned to the teacher. "We really are sorry. Tony called a meeting, and we didn't realize what it was about until we got there. He mentioned getting Marinette over spring and summer breaks this year, and they lost their minds."

Caline waved her hand through the air. "It's fine, just keep them away from the school. The kids get out early tomorrow." They actually didn't, but Caline would make damn sure that they did, or Mendeleiev would be forced to trade students at the end of the day. She might even force Damoclès to watch the class. This was ridiculous.

🔮

Tony sulked when Marinette's parents refused to allow him to take her a day early, and nearly threw a fit when Audrey Bourgeois informed him that the only way he'd get Chloè early would be to sign Marinette over to her. He won the kitten fair and square, no one was going to take her from him! 

He had to wait over twenty four hours to get his interns! Even May Parker couldn't keep him at bay for so long! And she held him at knife point on several occasions!

When the final bell rang Friday afternoon, Tony was waiting for his interns at the classroom door. Marinette smirked when she saw him even as the other three girls passed her money.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Did you bet on me?"

Marinette hummed. "The bet was when and where you would collect us. Alix thought you'd interrupt class again, Chloè said you'd be outside the school, and Lila thought we'd have a little more time."

🔮

Tony cackled after walking in the room the Avengers were relaxing in. "Natasha! I've got your minions!" He pushed Alix and Lila at the Black Widow. 

Steve was horrified when he saw who was standing behind the two girls. "What are you doing here? How? Why?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at the WWII vet. "Do you have something against my newest child, Rogers?" He demanded. "Because there will be problems if you do." Marinette's ensuing mutter about having parents that weren't superheroes or rich or famous was ignored.

Steve was not afraid of the malicious looks he was getting from the other three girls. Not. At. All. "No, but she should not be allowed here! This girl could rival Loki!"

Tony smirked. "Which is why she's coming with me to talk to dear old Wayne."

Steve panicked. "Tony, Bruce does not deserve you sicing her on him. I'm not sure anyone does. There are better ways to go about things, ways that don't involve lawsuits, criminal activity, and psychiatrists. I thought you wanted to make amends with him, not give him good reason to send his brood here!"

Marinette furrowed her brows at the panicking Avenger. "Do you think I'm the leader of a crime syndicate or something? I'm a teenage designer."

Steve shuddered. "You don't have to remind me of who you are!"

"Thor!" Tony called. "Remember how I told you I needed you to get some fabric from Asgard for me? And that someone would be supervising your choices? I was talking about Kitten here. Fox and Bunny are Natasha's, and the Bee's Pepper's."

Thor eyed the tiny girl he was to watch over while on his home planet. "Why will she be supervising me?"

"More like your her escort. The only way I could get her to agree to intern with me was to promise she herself could select fabric from Asgard."

Natasha snapped her fingers. "Hey, Kit, thanks again for my suit." She ignored Tony's hiss about her stealing his nickname.

Marinette beamed at her. "Of course! Has it worked the way we planned?"

The Spider smirked. "Like a charm. You training with us any?"

"Hopefully. If Tony will let me out of the workshop at any point in time!" The girl joked. She turned her attention back to her mentor. "What is this about the Wayne's? And what did you tell them about me that has Captain America convinced I'm going to get arrested?"

Tony flippantly waved his hand. "Doesn't matter. What's this about Natasha's suit?" Tony eyed the spider. She'd been wearing the same uniform for several months.

Natasha smirked. "I discovered her the first day of our vacation. Commissioned her for a new suit when she asked me about what fabric mine was made out of." She smirked specifically at Tony. "I was the first Avenger to find her."

Tony gave his newest minion a look full of betrayal. "How could you?" He gasped.

Marinette gave the inventor a blank look, "I told you that I don't talk about my clients. Now stop avoiding my questions before I plan revenge."

Tony pouted. "Wayne's mad at me because I discovered a little secret of his. I'm offering a business venture as an olive branch. I need someone to help me talk to him. You're my best option. And you'll get along with his children, as well as forcing your siblings to not destroy the building."

"What did you do to Pepper?"

"I gave her strawberries for her birthday again."

🔮

Tony approached Wayne Enterprise's headquarters, in Gotham, of course, with his four interns children behind him. He had also asked Bruce to bring all of his along, hoping a friendship would spark up between at least a couple of them and force Bruce to deal with him on occasion- just in case the man resisted his attempts at friendship. Pepper walked behind the children, making sure none of them got seperated. And to make it clear to everyone that the children were interns, not legally adopted by Tony. The only reason she left her own intern behind was to make her claim that the kids weren't adopted more credible.

They quickly made their way to the meeting room, Tony slightly wary to see that most of Bruce's children had similar looks to his newest daughter. Not only in looks, but they all had that little spark of chaos she carried, especially the youngest boy.

Marinette smirked at Riri and Harley, letting them know that they weren't imagining the need to create chaos rolling off of the group. The designer quickly made her way to the group, (four boys, two girls- one of them a toddler, the other blonde) and began to pull them into her plotting. 

While Marinette set the stage for maximum chaos, Tony was struggling with Bruce, Pepper leaving him to flounder a bit before helping.

"You're wanting to start a joint company between us that is focused on making better and more affordable electronics for schools."

"Yep. I figured you'd be more willing to work with me on this given your track record with kids." Tony said, mind calculating. "I was hoping our kids may also strike up a friendship, though I forgot mine were more evenly split than yours."

Bruce hazarded a look behind the engineer. "That's pretty easy when you only have two." 

Tony violently froze. "Two?" He heard Pepper ask, her voice carefully neutral. "Only two?" Neither of them wanted to turn around, though Tony finally bit the bullet. No way to do damage control if he didn't know which two had escaped. "Pepper. We have Riri and Harley. Wayne's kids are gone, too, except for the toddler."

"Fuck." The woman whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose. She turned sharply on her heel, ignoring the frantic ringing of phones. She focused in on Tony's first two victims, only for Tony to jump ahead of her. 

"Where are your siblings?" The man demanded.

Harley gave him a bored look. "How many times do we have to tell you that we are all only children? Who have parents?"

"An only child is just a child who hasn't found their forever home yet, and current parents are just a minor inconvenience." Bruce distractedly commented, furiously trying to track his wayward children, though it seemed as though they discarded anything he could use to track them- including their clothes, as the garment trackers all showed the children standing on top of one another.

Tony quickly pointed to him, "This guy gets it!" The entire room, excluding the two billionaires and Mar'i, facepalmed. (Alfred felt his new child instincts pinging and immediately rolled his eyes as violently as possible before preparing yet another room.) Tony checked his own trackers and came to the same realization Bruce did.

"Riri, Harley, where did Marinette go? And how did she convince Peter to go with her?" Pepper nearly begged.

Harley grinned. "First of all, we all know that Marinette has no qualms about kidnapping the snitch. And neither of us wish to incur her wrath. Second of all…"

The two inters smirked at her before singing the most annoying song they knew. "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and one my friend~"

Pepper growled, throwing her hands in the air. "That's it! I'm done! I'm not shredding Tony's adoption papers for you guys anymore!"

🔮

Marinette drug her group through Gotham streets and straight to a thrift shop, ignoring Peter's protests. "Quick, find something you can wear and change. If Bruce Wayne is anything like Tony, there are trackers embedded in your clothes." Peter immediately ran, a horrified look taking over his features at the thought that he was constantly being tracked- as Peter, not Spider-Man.

Jason side eyed the girl. "How do you know?"

Marinette snorted. "I'm a designer, I'm going to notice when my clothes have been messed with. And with how often a Wayne is held hostage, it wouldn't surprise me if the man that runs a tech empire, the only one that really rivals Tony Stark's, has a way to quickly find the location of any of his children at any point in time."

"Well then, Fairy, you pick out my clothes for me."

Marientte froze, then let out a sharp laugh. "Of course. You're the Hoodie guy that commissioned me a while back. The one my grandmother vouched for."

Jason winked, quickly leading the girl away from everyone else and keeping his voice low. "The one and only. Gina said that you had good designs for most heroes and vigilantes- that would actually work well and provide protection. I decided to take a chance. I'm currently the best dressed vigilante in Gotham- and most efficient thanks to your design being tailored to my m.o."

Marinette laughed. "You were the first design I got to test out, so I'm glad." She kept her voice low. "And I must have done something right since I've only been commissioned for a new one twice. How'd you recognize me?"

"One, your name was on the NDA you sent me. Two, Bruce is the best detective in the world and taught all his children. Three, your grandmother told me. She sent me a picture of you, said you were coming to America with Stark. Asked me to keep an eye on you. And wasn't your first design for her?" Jason meandered beside the girl as she went through the clothes, discarding some and putting others to the side. 

"Since you're finally not AWOL while she's trying to introduce us," Marinette began, a feral gleam in her eye, "what's the possibility of you teaching me how to use those guns you're so proud of? And hers was different from yours. Made to protect from guns and knives while looking like everyday wear. Yours was an actual costume that protects from much more, including explosives if I managed to do it right."

"Yeah because there's a big difference there." Jason rolled his eyes even as Marinette shoved a pile of clothes in his hands, the girl slipping into her own changing room. 

🔮

Tony and Bruce took to the streets to look for their children, Bruce calling a temporary truce in order to keep anything from happening to the non-local kids. His kids at least knew how to protect themselves. Five hours later, the pair retreated to Wayne Manor to regroup, Tony calling Pepper and telling her to meet them there with the remaining three children.

Alfred was waiting for them, clearly annoyed. "Master Bruce, please warn me next time you decide to acquire two more children for your collection. I only prepared a room for one before they arrived."

Bruce blinked at the butler. "I didn't get any more kids? Stephanie and the boys made off with two of Tony's interns. I assume they came here?"

"Yes, they did. Young Peter has vanished with Master Dick while Miss Marinette has taken over the house."

Bruce blinked. "What?"

Tony groaned. "What's the kitten done this time?"

Alfred turned his attention to the Avenger. "She has defeated all the boys while sparring, baked several different pastries for everyone, insisted on redesigning everyone's wardrobes, found the Batcave, screamed that she was redesigning all the costumes except Master Jason's, and completely charmed Alfred the cat. I take it that this is a normal occurrence?"

Tony gave the butler a long suffering look. "You have no idea. There's a reason I call her Kitten. She's very chaotic."

"Hmm. Master Bruce, Miss Marinette is related to Gina Dupain."

Bruce paled. "Jason's Nonna? That Gina?" Alfred nodded. "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I have Discord now!  
> https://discord.gg/6wqQMfT


End file.
